


I Can’t Do This Anymore

by TheRookBook



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Chenford Week, Tim centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRookBook/pseuds/TheRookBook
Summary: Tim comes to a conclusion about his current relationship with Lucy and he (surprisingly) tell her how he feels.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127
Collections: Chenford Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My (Late) contribution to chenford week. You know what they say...better late than never...so here we are!

“I can’t do this anymore,” he uttered just loud enough for her to hear as she walked away deeper into the apartment. His words stopping her in her tracks.

Her back was still to him, but Tim wondered if she could feel his heart-shattering. If she knew how hard it was for him to utter those five little words that would change their relationship, their future, their everything. Lucy didn’t say a word as she turned around to face him. The red brimming around her eyes just made the ache building in the pit of his stomach hurt harder. He had made her promise that he would never break her heart like all the men before him yet here he was, breaking her heart.  
  
He wasn’t lying. He could not do it anymore. He couldn’t walk into work every day and pretend that she was just another cop. He couldn’t watch her walk out of the precinct every night and not be able to pull her close and hold her tight. He could not watch others flirt with her right in front of him and just remain silent. No longer could he hear her laugh and be expect not to turn and see how beautiful she looked. He couldn’t sit across from her at lunch as they were questioned about their dating life and lie, not anymore.

He was fine with this at the start. He was okay with them being friends. He could show up at her door late at night and not leave until the next morning, but not now. He needed her to know how he few, how he had felt for a long time, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her before.

She had told him at the start that she was not looking for a relationship and that they were just friends that would have sex. She had just got out of a relationship with Emmett after her training period was over. The first time it had happened was that night, she wasn’t drunk neither was he and they let themselves finally have what they craved from the start. The next morning, she brought the idea up to him as they laid in his bed naked and glowing.

And he was okay with it until he wasn’t. It started with him fighting the urge to pull her back into bed after she rolled out of it. Then it was finding himself scanning every room that he entered looking for her and the grin that tugged at his mouth when he saw her. It was the want to spend every possible minute with her by his side. The want to tell guys to get lost when they tried to flirt with her. It was how beautiful she looked when she laughed like no one was watching. He wanted to be the guy that laced his fingers with hers as they walked to the garage every night. He wanted to be able to hold her every night as she slept pressed against him.

“I can’t,” he said with a slight shake of the head. He was in too deep. His heart was still fragile from Isabel, no matter how he tried to hide it, and he knew that if he continued this with her it would break both of them in the end.

He didn’t miss the tear that fell down her cheeks as she just looked back at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he took a step closer to her. His own legs threatening to buckle as he walked closer to her until he was standing inches away from her. Here goes nothing.

“I can’t stop myself from falling in love with you even more every day. I don’t want to hide how I feel from you anymore. I can’t keep doing this because I am in love with you, Lucy Chen. I know you said you didn’t want a relationship or anything, but Lucy…I can’t keep this up. I can’t do these sleepovers anymore. If you want me to leave and never come back, just say the word and I’m gone. We’ll figure the work thing out later if that’s what you want, but it’s not what I want. I want you. I want you in every type of way. I want us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested from a recent Tumblr ask! Figure I would write it really quick!  
> Thanks for the support! Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> More soon!! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr @therookiebook! 
> 
> *not beta'd*

His words stopped Lucy in her tracks. “I can’t do this anymore,” she heard his voice repeat over and over again as a heavy silence blanketed them. She could not bring herself to look at him right away. She had to fight back the tears before she could turn towards him.

His eyes softened and his jaw clenched when she did, her eyes were brimming with tears threatening to spill over. Lucy was never one to find herself falling deep into relationships. First, it was her ex, Derek. Lucy knew that he and her former best friend were sneaking around behind her back, but Lucy turned a blind eye to it. She was more it for the help with rent than anything. Then it was Emmett. At first, things with Emmett were spontaneous and new. Lucy loved it. She loved the thrill of the relationship, not so much who she was in a relationship with.

Tim felt different. Everything about Tim felt different. She wasn’t looking for a relationship, not so soon after breaking up with Emmett. She and Tim were supposed to just have sex. It was supposed to be a stress relief for them both. A way for them to relax and just enjoy the moment. It was fine until it wasn’t.

It started for her the first time he stayed instead of leaving. Lucy slept pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her holding her close. It was the best sleep she had ever gotten in her life. She loved the way that being in his arms felt. She loved everything about it.

Seeing him at work made butterflies flutter in her stomach more than usual. His smile was becoming more frequent, Lucy lived for it. When people tried to flirt with her, Lucy gave them a microscopic amount of hope. She wanted to tell them that she was seeing someone. She wanted to tell everyone she was seeing someone, but then that would raise questions that she wasn’t ready to answer.

She didn’t know what they were. This whole arrangement was her idea. Now she wanted more. Lucy felt like she was ready for more. Being with Tim felt like it was natural. Sure, they spent a year riding together, getting to know each other, but it seemed to only make them stronger. They knew that made each other tick, it made them unstoppable.

She made up her mind not long after this arrangement started that she wanted all of this. She wanted him. She wanted this. She wanted everything he had to offer, even if it was nothing more than this, Lucy wanted it all. 

“I can’t stop myself from falling in love with you, even more, every day. I don’t want to hide how I feel from you anymore. I can’t keep doing this because I am in love with you, Lucy Chen. I know you said you didn’t want a relationship or anything, but Lucy…I can’t keep this up. I can’t do these sleepovers anymore. If you want me to leave and never come back, just say the word and I’m gone. We’ll figure the work thing out later if that’s what you want, but it’s not what I want. I want you. I want you in every type of way. I want us.”

Lucy stood frozen unable to move. She had not been expecting that. She thought he was ready to end it all. Her mind stalled as it tried to process what he said. Love. Want. You. Us.

“What,” Lucy asked, softly barely breaking the silence that filled the room.

A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as Tim took small steps across the room until he was standing just in front of her. “I love you. It’s about time you knew it.”

Lucy could not stop the laugh from escaping her. Her head fell forward until it landed on his chest. She could feel his heart racing matching her own. Lucy leaned back, looking up at him. “Say it again.”

Tim smiled down at her. “I love you,” he said slowly, pausing momentarily after each word.

“I love you too,” she said quickly before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. Their lips moved against each other slowly as they took in the feeling of finally having their feelings known. Lucy broke away first. One of her hands gently swatted his chest. “You’re such an ass,” she played seeing the confusion on his face. “But I love you anyway.”

Tim rolled his eyes before capturing her lips again. He lifted her with ease causing Lucy to squeal against him as she wrapped her legs around him as he moved them towards the bedroom. Finally letting themselves have everything they craved for so long, no telling what the future might hold or where it might go.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. But what was her answer? What do you think Lucy says or does??


End file.
